regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Prequel: Family Connections
Recap 1492 Little Marri (age 12-13) lives with is father Dichard outside the city walls of Wikkthronrarenta to the south-west in the small settlement of Rockslide. Both father and son work as Chimney Sweeps in the city proper. Decades of being a Chimney Sweep has damaged Dichard's lungs. One morning at their hut Dichard is quietly talking with someone outside. Marri overhears that his father doesn't wants to get involved with something underhanded. The two men Dichard are talking to walk away. Dichard says they were just men looking for trouble. He then tells Marri that they are going to head into the apothecary in Wikkthronrarenta for medicine. They arrive at apothecary Juliet's shop, this is the first time that Marri has been in the shop. Dichard doesn't have enough money for the medicine, but uses Little Marri as emotional leverage to get the medicine. However they only have a week to make up the rest of the money, a whole 50 copper. Dichard and Marri go looking for more work by going door to door separately. After some failed tries, Marri runs into the 2 men that Dichard had spoken to that morning at their hut. Their names are Jimmy and Sanders. Jimmy points out that Marri's father is ill and they need money, so offers Marri 2 silver coins. Jimmy talks about being friends with both Dichard and Marri's mother Marion. That Dichard used to be part of something called 'The Family'. Jimmy asks Marri to do him a favor for 2 more silver coins, to deliver a letter to a man in a nearby tavern then come back with the return message. Marri agrees. Marri heads into the rowdy tavern and finds the man described. The man isn't pleased by the note and pays Marri for information on if Jimmy is alone or with Sanders. The man's response to give to Jimmy is a simple If they want it they can come and get it then spits ont he floor. Marri leaves the tavern and returns to Jimmy and Sanders outside down the street. Marri passes on the message. Jimmy is happy with the work and offers Marri more work if he wants it. They can be found at the Lazy Leopard, a gentleman's club on the east side of the city. Marri secretly watches Sanders beats up the man, then as Jimmy takes a money pouch from the man. Marri then goes back to looking for Chimney Sweep work. He then runs into his father. Marri lies and says that he got 3 copper from sweeping a chimney. Marri then convinces Dichard to go back home to rest and he'll get some more work done. Marri finds 2 chimney jobs over the next hour alone, making only 6 copper. Marri then decides to head over to the Lazy Leopard. Marri meets with Jimmy and Sanders. Jimmy asks about Lord Grantham's estate that Marri has chimney swept in the past. Jimmy asks the next time Marri works on Lord Grantham's estate, that Marri then come back and make a map of it for him, as well as other little details, and offers to pay exactly 200 copper. Marri gives a non-committal agreement before leaving. Marri heads back to the ally and finds his Chimney Sweep gear is stolen. Marri spends the next few hours searching for his gear, but it is lost. Marri returns home, defeated. At home his father is already passed out in bed. Marri heads back into the city early the next morning before Dichard has woken up so not to reveal the gear was taken. He searches again for his gear. When night falls he heads to Lord Grantham to case it for Jimmy. Marri sneaks into the estate and the climbs the wall of the building. Marri then climbs down a chimney. Marri scouts around the house for a while, but gets spotted by a servant. Marri tries to jump out the window after escaping the servant's grip. Marri fleets into the city, loosing his boots. Marri returns to the Lazy Leopard. Jimmy says he doesn't need a map if Jimmy can actually climb inside. All they need is the financial records book for Lord Grantham on the third floor for an interested 3rd Party. Marri agrees and is given a silver coin. Marri sneaks out of the city and returns to his home. His father is worried and and Marri's makes up a story as to why he doesn't have his equipment and shoes. He give his father the silver coin and says that he worked the Lord Grantham's estate. Dichard returns to bed, tired. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes